percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Half Blood
Editor is Thalia No one else edit please. Rated PG-13 for violence and some other stuff that'll come up later. Resident Chiron Fangirl Chapter 1, They're Called Half Bloods. Date- October 6, 2015. Time- 3:16 pm An 11 year old girl ran through the door of her apartment. Her long silky black hair yawned over her back. Her eyes were a metallic grey colour. "Hi mum!" She called out to her mother, who was in the kitchen listening to the radio. "Oh, Shadow your home." Shadow's mum looked over at her daughter with a concerned look on her face. "How was your day?" She turned her attention to the radio. "Fine... Something wrong?" Shadow asked knowing something was going on. Her mum just looked worried at the radio. "A new threat has been found in America." The radio announcer started, "They call themselves Demigods or Half-Bloods. A large group was found trying to access private government files." "What a load of bull crap!" Shadow spat but was silenced by her mother's glare. The radio announcer continued his speech. "President Kaamil has sent a new team of soldiers called eliminators to deal with the situation. They will safely be taken to camps and quarantined." He went on with words that only brought fury to Shadow.　 Her mom turned off the radio and listened, almost waiting for something. Then with a sudden jerk she pushed Shadow toward the bathroom. "Stay hidden until they leave!" She ordered Shadow. Shadow ran and hid inside the bathroom closing the door until she had only a crack to see through. Her mum stood at the door. She knew this was going to be her last moment. BOOM! The door swung open and two soldiers dressed in heavy armour stood, each with a shotgun. They both aimed directly at Shadow's mum. "All right ma'am, you need to come with us quickly and quietly." The soldier on the left demanded calmly. "You wish." Shadow's mother sneered. "You have until the count to 10 to cooperate with are demands." The soldier on the right spoke through clenched teeth, irate. "10... 9... 8..." He started to count down but Shadow's mum was refusing to cooperate. The soldier on the right stopped waiting and just after his partner got to 8, he called out,. "3, 2, 1!" The shots rang out and her mother fell to the ground, dead. Shadow backed up, almost triping over the toilet. The image of her mother's death burnt into her memory. "There's another one here" One of the solders warned his comrade. Shadow froze waiting for something, anything just to be found or for the soldiers to leave. Just for this all to end and to wake up from this horrible nightmare. She listened as the two soldiers came to the door of the bathroom. "She's in here." One of the solders whispered to the other. Shadow turned to run she didn't know where or how she'd get out, she just felt compelled to get away. As the soldiers swung open the door, Shadow felt a pull as darkness consumed her. She felt as if she was running faster then she had ever run before. She found she was in a back ally. Shadow figured she was still in New York, at least. Just as fast as she got there, Shadow felt faint and collapsed in the ally, alone. ~~ Shadow lifted her head finding she was no longer in a city... Or even civilization for that matter. At least not until she heard laughter. She was standing at the top of a hill looking down at a camp of some kind. Shadow fondly remembered her mothers stories of the place, hanging out with her friends, watching other campers play capture the flag. Shadow sniffed the clean air, it smelled of berries and pine trees. Looking up at the clear sky she felt safe here but something inside her was telling her to just watch. Shadow turned around to see the soldiers running towards her. Countless soldiers, their weapons at the ready to attack any moment. Shadow ran toward the camp but was stopped by an invisible force. She tried to scream but her voice didn't work. The soldiers ran past her, going through the barrier and without hesitation, fired at the campers. Screams of horror filled the air, the sweet smell of the forest was replaced by the smell of blood and gun powder. The sky turned black as the forest started burning. In seconds, joy was replaced with fear and amusement was replaced with screams and battle cries. The worst part was, Shadow knew she was too late and could only watch as death took so many innocent lives. The last thing Shadow heard, whether it was a whisper or a thought, was "There's no hope." Then Shadow opened her eyes. ~~ Date- October 8, 2015 Time- 10:42 am "Hey, you okay?" A girl with a British accent asked. "I'm fine." Shadow sat up to see the girl wasn't a normal girl... Or even human. A young wolf sat in front of her. She had thick black fur, her left eye was red and her right was green. "You've been unconscious for awhile now." She continued "What did you dream abut?" "I dreamt about... Wait... who are you?" Shadow was confused about every thing that was going on. "Oh, pardon me, I'm Vi- I'm Nightmare." "And I'm Shadow." Shadow replied and continued "Why do you want to now what I'm dreaming about?" "You are a half-blood, are you not?" Nightmare asked. "How did you now that and why am I talking at a wolf?" Shadow sat up. "I can smell it on you... And I'm not just a wolf." Nightmare growled scornfully. "Some kind of hell hound?" Shadow couldn't really tell. "You could say that." Nightmare replied with a slight smile on her face. "Follow me." Nightmare instructed and turned to walk toward the street. Shadow didn't have much of a choice and followed Nightmare. "By the way welcome to Los Angeles." Chapter 2, New teacher Date- October 5, 2018 Time- 7:14 am Shadow walked to school, wearing her blue private school outfit. Next to her was Nightmare acting like a normal every day dog. The sky was grey and dead (at least it felt dead.) They were walking by one of the camps that they keep half-bloods and other mystical creatures. Shadow stopped and watched as a girl with brown hair and brown eyes walk into the camp. The guards did not treat her badly like the others. At first Shadow had no clue why they'd be so nice to her until she ran and hugged one of the soldiers that was heading home from the graveyard shift. "Must be her father." Shadow muttered to herself. "Something wrong?" Nightmare asked. "Nothing just... I cant imagine that one of those soul-less soldiers can have families." Shadow replied. "They're people too." Nightmare said reluctantly. Shadow looked down at Nightmare and nodded. When she looked up she saw a solder standing in front of her, right behind the fence. "Are there any troubles here?" The female soldier asked. "Nothing just looking." Shadow said quickly, hopefully not to quickly. "Well you should get a move on. You're going to be late." Then without hassling Shadow, the soldier left. "Come on." Nightmare nudged Shadow to get her to move. Date- October 5, 2018 Time- 8:14 am Great way to get the new teacher to like you, being late for class. Shadow thought as she ran to her socials class. She barged through the door and ran to her desk. Beside her was a girl with golden blonde hair and welcoming blue eyes. "Who do you think the new teacher is?" She asked Shadow. The name was on the board but there was no way Shadow could read it past Mr. "Um... Mr. something-or-other?" Shadow guessed, being slightly funny, slightly cocky. The blond girl giggled. "What are you two giggling abut?" A boy in front of Shadow asked. "Hey, it's Lily who's giggling like a school girl." Shadow pointed at the girl beside her. "Hey don't blame me, Shadow's funny." Lily retorted. "I am?" Shadow never really thought of herself as a funny person. "You can make a good joke... Sometimes." The boy responded. "Oh, shut up, Sage." Shadow snorted playfully. Sage was Indian or at least looked like his family was from India. He had thick black hair and a small black goatee. His eyes were brown. "What are you guys talking about?" A girl in front of Lily asked. "Nothing you'd care abut." Shadow was trying so hard not to snap. "What if I do care?" She asked. "Were just waiting for the new teacher to come." Lily added. "Oh..." The girl looked forward. "Troubles so early in the day, Mason?" Sage asked the girl beside him. "Its nothing important." Mason sighed. Mason had short brown hair and was often mistaken for a boy. Her eyes were emerald green. She was not a girl to mess with, the last guy who tried to pick on her... Let's just say he's lucky if he can still have kids. The new teacher came into the class room, he was definitely not what anyone expected. "All right class, I'm your new socials teacher." He grabbed a dry erase marker and pointed to his name on the board. "I'm Mr. Brunner." He started writing on the board three topics. Medievel history, Aztec legonds and Greek mythology. One of the kids in the class lifted there hands. "Yes." Mr. Brunner looked over at the student. "Um... Isn't it against the law to teach anything abut the Greek demons?" The student asked hesitantly. "Greek demons?" Shadow could tell that he was covering up anger in his voice. "Well my parents said that the-" Mr. Brunner interrupted the student. "I'm not forcing you to learn this, we're going to have a class vote." The sounds of whispers filled the room.'' Bold move''.'' Shadow thought. After the class voted, Mr. Brunner counted the votes. "All right for this term were learning about Greek mythology." Shadow tried so hard not to jump out of her seat in excitement. ''Finally, a human teacher and not one of the soul less government zombies. ''Mr. Brunner had some of the students hand out the socials text books. "Once you get your book, turn to page 106 so we can start are unit." Mr. Brunner smiled warmly and Shadow knew that this was going to be a good class to be in. Chapter 3, The city of Underworld '''Date- October 5, 2018 Time- 3:06 pm' "See you tomorrow." Shadow called out to her friends as she started walking home; Nightmare walked up beside Shadow. "How was school today?" Nightmare asked she seamed more pleasant then she usually is. "Fine..." Shadow answered she new something was going on and that Nightmare wasn't going to tell her what was happing. "I have something to show you." Nightmare barked and ran ahead. "Ware are you going?" Shadow shouted but Nightmare kept running. With no ware ells to go Shadow fallowed. Date October 5, 2018 Time 11:58 pm "What are we doing hear?" Shadow asked as she looked arrowed paranoid. Nightmare just sat there looking strait ahead like some lifeless stuffed animal. Shadow heard a scream nearby. "There already looking for kids up past curfew." Shadow muttered to herself. "They'll be hear soon." Nightmare alleged. "Who?" Shadow asked hearing the metal boots of solders coming closer with each step. "He won't disappoint us." Nightmare growled "Who is he?" Shadow was slightly begging for an answer. Shadow looked over to see graffiti on the gray walls saying word 'Underworld'. Out of no where a door opened to the right of the graffiti "Good your hear; get in." A man ordered the two. Shadow had never seen him before but fallowed him anyway thru the door (It was better then being captured by solders.) Shadow walked thru a narrow hallway behind her was Nightmare and the man who let them in. They entered a large dome room where to her surprise there was grass in the room and trees. It wasn't huge but it was a big room beside her was a small sign saying 'Είσοδος θόλος' for some reason she new it read 'Entrance dome' witch slightly creped Shadow out. The dome was larger then she expected; there was a large tree (Shadow gest it was some type of oak.) in the middle of the dome and around it was grass. Fresh green grass like she saw in old movies. There were other plants in the room as well shrubs and bushes. "Guys its Shadow." Lily called out as she ran and glomped Shadow casing her to fall back on the cold hard segment. "So you decided to finally join us?" Mason asked trying to act moody but rely she was happy to see Shadow. "Its nice to see you to Mason." Shadow said as she stood bake up. "Thanks for bringing her Hermes." Shadow herd Sage say from behind one of the bushes. Shadow spun her head around looking at the man who let her in. "Hermes? As in the Greek god?" Shadow asked expecting this to be a joke "That's me." Hermes had a childish smile on his face. "Isn't this cool." Lily looked like she was going to literally burst out in excitement. "Lily you can calm down now." Mason said as she gave an evil glare that you cud stare into and see your vary sole. Sage walked out from behind the bush; Shadow herd rusling and looked over. "At this point nothing surprises me." She muttered to herself as she saw her friend was half goat. Category:Half Blood Category:Lulu123765